The Philosophy of You
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: aku berfilosofi tentangmu, filsafat bodoh yang membuatku menjadi orang bodoh. Bodohnya aku yang tak bisa mengendalikannya. Dasar bodoh, apa aku harus berhenti saja? padahal... aku masih disini, berharap padamu-END-
1. Chapter 1: Your Smellogy

**Lama vacum, fui ngebuat sebuah story chapter lagi. Bukan Naruhina *maaf*, tapi sasuhina. Fui Cuma mau ganti suasana sebentar. Nggak ada salahnya kalau istirahat dari Naruhina kan? Fui masih nge-fans berat sama pairing Naruhina kok, hanya pengen nyoba buat sesuatu yang lain. Hehehehe**

** Oke, salam damai coz… ^^**

** Fui will present… (kangen ngomong kayak gini)**

** Title : The Philosophy of You**

** Author : Aiko fusui, just call me fui. Oke?**

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

** Warning : sasuke OOC, AU, sasuhina, typo, one POV (Hinata-chan), and I use many romantics or dramatics word. So, if you don't like my story, tinggalin aja. Kalo masih mau baca, gak apa-apa kok. ^^**

** Let's enjoy, this is my story…**

**The Philosophy of You**

**Chapter I, Your Smellogy**

Bau angin, harum angin, membawa rasamu. Aku yang merasakan itu, aku yang menghirupnya. Sesak, merasa lebih sempit dan terselubungi baumu, fragrance, parfume. Tapi bukan terlalu wangi, hanya saja membuat hidungku menjadi terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu.

Aku menghirupmu lagi, hey, tapi kau dimana? Aku bisa merasakanmu,tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu. Aku duduk sendiri di dalam bus yang melaju normal dan stabil. Sesekali melirik tempat duduk di sampingku yang kosong.

Baumu ada disana, harummu disampingku. Dan apakah kau tau? kau benar-benar membuatku menegakkan hati. Memberanikan diri dan tak mencoba berpikir kalau harum itu adalah tanda kehadiran 'makhluk lain'.

Lenyap dan timbul lagi. Ada dan tiada. Terbawa angin dan bertiup di udaraku. Nafasku semakin sesak. Namun anehnya, aku tak berusaha menyingkirkan baumu ini.

Aku membencimu!

Kau yang memulainya.

Kau datang dengan aroma itu. Menempel ditanganku, dan tau apa yang kulakukan? Diam! Aku diam saja teman, aku hanya bisa diam. Padahal aku bisa saja mengucurkan air dan membasuh tanganku hingga wangimu hilang tak berbekas lagi di tanganku.

Satu tahun lalu, di kelas yang sama denganmu, kau menyeringai, membanggakan klan Uchihamu padaku. Kau terus bicara walau tau aku tak peduli. Kau terus bercerita. Kau anak bungsu yang punya kemampuan mendribble bola dengan hebatnya.

Aku tau kau popular. Ada banyak teman gadis yang menyukaimu dan teman lelaki yang iri padamu. Tapi, apa aku boleh menyimpulkan satu hal? Tentunya tentang kamu.

Kau sombong sekali.

Benarkah? Jelas benar. Semua Uchiha itu sombong. Dan sebenarnya, aku membenci sifat itu, aku mungkin akan membenci orang itu juga. Tapi, kau tau? Darah Hyuugaku tak mengijinkanku untuk membencimu. Nah lho? Sekarang darahku sendiri tak mau menurut padaku. Aku benar-benar habis akal untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya kau bisa melakukan ini padaku.

Aku tak bisa membacamu lebih dari batas yang aku tau. Kau adalah kegelapan Uchiha yang paling terang bagiku. Kau bagai misteri yang menggoda untuk dipecahkan. Dan untuk misteri itu, aku punya banyak pertanyaan. Mau dengar beberapa?

"Kenapa rambut hitammu berbentuk aneh?"

"Kenapa mata kelammu gampang berubah-ubah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba merendah sedikit dan berhenti bersikap angkuh?"

Akan ada banyak 'kenapa-' yang terpikirkan dalam kepalaku tentangmu. Malangnya, aku tak bisa mnegucapkan itu langsung padamu. Bukan pada tak bisa, lebih pada tak mau.

Hey teman, ini memang menggelikan. Aku Hinata Hyuuga, gadis sulung pintar yang tak segan bertanya bila memang tak tau, bisa kelu terhadapmu. Yah, kau sukses membuatku menahan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ada dalam benakku.

"Hey Hinata, mau kunyanyikan sesuatu?"

Kau selalu membungkamku dengan kalimatmu itu. Memaksa neuronku bekerja lebih cepat untuk mencegah kedua bibirku bicara. Saat itu, aku hanya bisa menatapmu dengan datar, sekaligus senang. Lalu, pelan aku mengangguk dan mulai mengajukan satu lagu padamu.

_"You are not alone… I'm here with you…"_

Kau mulai bernyanyi. Suaramu membuat gendang telingaku menangkapnya. Tak habis pikirku, kau memandangku dengan lembut tapi terkesan jahil. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam yang malu-malu. Membuatmu berhenti bernyanyi dan malah tertawa. Mentertawakanku.

Perlahan aku menyukai keberadaanmu. Aku suka saat kau tersenyum sok artis, aku suka saat kau mulai menjahiliku. Membuat tanganku membiru dan membengkak karena kau sengaja menghentikan aliran darahnya dengan menggenggam tanganku terlalu keras. Hh. Kau jelek sekali. Yah mengenai tanganku itu, aku tak akan pernah melupakan betapa sakitnya saat darah tak bisa mengalir lewat nadiku.

Kau menungguku menjerit, tapi teman, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan rasa sakitku itu. Aku hanya seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Cewek yang tak pernah mendapat A dalam praktek olahraga ini, tak punya tenaga lebih untuk melepaskan jeratan tanganmu. Tapi, jangan kau lupa bahwa aku punya intelegensi akademika lebih darimu.

Aku membanting tanganmu ke meja. Dua kali dengan keras, dan itu berhasil. Ha, lihat itu, aku berhasil mengalahkanmu. Kau buru-buru melepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku dan menjauh. Aku yang berhasil lepas, segera ke kamar mandi. Mengucurkan air dingin pada tanganku yang biru.

Disana, saat aku membasuh tanganku, aku berharap agar wangimu tak hilang dari tanganku. Setidaknya sampai pulang sekolah nanti.

Satu lagi sifatmu yang masih kuingat sampai sekarang, kau itu menyebalkan!

Itu memang benar. Kau itu menjengkelkan kali menyebalkan ditambah resek banget, sama dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ugh

Bila kau mau menyangkalnya, kau tak akan bisa, aku punya banyak bukti untuk menunjukkannya padamu. Misalnya satu cerita yang akan aku ceritakan padamu ini…

Hari Rabu, aku sedang duduk membaca di ruangan kelas ketika Yukito-sensei datang. Dia mendekatiku, bicara sebentar, lau pergi. Satu kertas putih dengan tulisan layaknya seorang guru, tergenggam dalam tanganku. Saat bel masuk, semua teman-teman masuk dan duduk menunggu kedatangan guru, tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang karena keperluan tertentu.

Aku maju ke depan kelas, mengambil spidol dan mulai menulis tugas di papan tulis, semua teman menyerocos padaku, aku pun menjawab mereka. "Lihat dulu dong, Yukito-sensei nggak masuk tauk."

Saat itu kau baru datang bersama kedua temanmu yang langsung duduk di bangku mereka, tapi kau tidak. Aku merasakanmu, langkahmu membawa khas wangi yang sudah kuhapal. Aku menegakkan diri, menulis di papan dengan lebih cepat.

"Itu tugas apa Hinata-chan?" kau berbisik, tepat di telinga kiriku. Aku benar-benar bergeming, tak bergerak. Canggung. Sialnya, kau tak mau bergeser dari tempatmu berdiri. Kau mengurangi jarak, menempelkan dadamu ke punggungku.

Hangat, aku dan kau tau, aku berdebar. Dengan gerakan singkat aku melangkah ke depan. Tak apalah seragamku terkena noda spidol, asal aku bisa menjauh darimu, walaupun mungkin hanya kurang Dari 10 cm.

"Biologi, Yukito-sensei tidak masuk hari ini." Kataku pelan, kau hanya mengangguk lemot.

Kau mendekat lagi, berbisik di telingaku lagi, "Contekin aku yah?" aku melirikmu sebentar, tak berani menoleh. Ku hela nafas sejenak, lalu menunduk. "Emang biasanya gitu kan?" kataku. Lau kau pergi setelah menepuk pundakku.

Kau menyebalkan! Harummu melekat di seragamku tauk! Argh! Aku hanya bisa menghilangkannya nanti, oh tidak, ini masih hari Rabu, besok seragamku harus dipakai lagi. Nah lho? Aku tak bisa menghilangkan harummu sampai besok. Ada rasa kesal, tapi entah, aku juga merasa senang.

"Hinata?"

Aku menoleh padamu yang memanggilku, "Apa?"

"Cepetan sini, ngapain di situ, ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya sama-sama."

Aku bisa saja menolak ajakanmu itu, mengambil buku lalu mengajak Ino-chan mengerjakannya di perpus. Tapi, tadi kan sudah kubilang kau itu menyebalkan. Karena apa? Karena kau adalah Sasuke! Kau menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa aku bergerak, mendekat, menurutimu?

Kenapa hatiku berdebar saat kau tersenyum padaku? Dan kenapa kau menarik tanganku saat aku tak cepat bergerak? Menarikku dengan sentakan keras, hingga membuatku nyaris menimpamu, kalau saja tak ada meja di antara tubuh kita. Aku bersyukur, dan harus berterima kasih pada meja itu.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan atau mengenang saat-saat menyebalkan itu. Bukannya tak ingin, aku tak bisa menceritakanmu dengan kenangan menyebalkan yang terlalu banyak tersimpan dalam otakku. Kau menyebalkan, tapi entah mengapa, aku menyukainya.

Oke, aku bisa saja menyerah saat itu. Pasrah padamu dan wangimu yang mengawang-awang. Bila boleh, aku ingin lebih lama kau ada disisiku. Menghirup baumu, bagai oksigen bersih ke dalam paru-paru.

Oh tidak! Salah. Kau dan wangimu bukan oksigen. Kau dan wangimu adalah nitrogen. Dan aku adalah bumi dengan ruang luas yang harus menampungmu. Menampung udara dengan kapasitas terbesar dalam hidupku.

Nitrogen, gas dengan jumlah terbanyak di bumi. Aku tak terlalu menginginkanmu. Aku ingin oksigen yang bisa memberiku hidup. Oksigen yang bisa membuatku terus bernafas. Tapi kau datang, membawa wangimu.

Datang di selingkup hidupku, membawa banyak udara N2. Tak bisa kuhapus, tapi aku mau membawa wangimu. Aku mau menampung baumu. Mengasah perasaanku agar selalu ingat dengan bagaimana rasa dan harum tubuhmu. Melekat ke dalam sekat rongga paru-paruku.

Hey, aku sudah gila!

Kenapa aku mau bersusah payah melakukannya? Aku seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang bisa mengisi waktuku dengan kegiatan lain. Kenapa aku mau mengingatmu? Ini benar-benar sebuah kegilaan!

"Ntar kalo mau nikah, yang aku bayangin adalah mempelai ceweknya. Hahaha" katamu pada suatu hari. "Dasar piktor!" aku menimpali.

Dengan memukulkan penggaris besiku ke kepalamu, ringan, aku menahan nafas. Tapi kau mengaduh. Kau bangkit dari kursimu, berdiri condong padaku. Kau berkacak pinggang, mendekatkan wajahmu dan wajahku.

"Hei, calon mempelai cewek nggak boleh kurang ajar sama calon suaminya! Apalagi pake acara mukul-mukul segala!" katamu. Aku melongo di tempat, tak bisa berbuat dan berkata apa-apa. Speechless.

Tiba-tiba, wajahmu memerah. "Ngerti nggak?" katamu keras, sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkanku terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Cieee, Hinata-chan. Sasuke kayaknya suka padamu deh." Ino mengguncangku pelan. Dia tak henti-hentinya menggodaku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, lalu merubuhkan kepalaku ke meja.

Calon mempelai katanya? Aku?

Dia, calon suami? Telingaku nggak salah dengar kan? Mataku tak salah liat mukanya yang tadi memerah kan?

Tenang, mungkin sasuke hanya bergurau, ya kan?

Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikan hatiku yang mulai terasa linu. Rasanya, marah dan puas menjadi satu. Menggeram dalam hati, dan menumbuhkan amarah manis dalam jiwaku. Aku mencoba mendinginkan kepalaku, tapi tak bisa.

"Aaaaahhh…"

Seisi kelas hanya bisa melongo mengikuti langkahku yang keluar kelas. Menyusuri koridor kantin dengan tergesa-gesa. Pasrah sajalah aku dengan tatapan orang-orang di kantin yang memandangku aneh. Ini semua gara-gara kamu!

Sasuke no BAKA!

Sasuke, kenapa aku selalu merasa senang saat di dekatmu? Walaupun aku selalu menyangkalnya. Apakah kau punya suatu magnet yang membuat magnet dan kompas jiwaku bergetar? Apakah kau adalah gelombang pemecah radio yang menyesatkan rambatan gelombangku? Kenapa kau seperti Lucifer? Kau mengambil rasa aneh dalam jiwaku dan membuatku merasa lepas serta bahagia di dekatmu.

Oh, God, ada apa ini? Aku takut, tak pernah setakut ini. Ini ketakutan, tapi ketakutan yang membutakan.

"Kau cewek yang cantik Hinata-chan." Suatu hari, kau berkata begitu padaku. Tak ada angin ataupun badai, kau berucap secara spontan dan malu-malu.

Aku tak tau itu tulus atau hanya godaanmu saja. Yang pasti, kau dan ucapanmu telah membuat hatiku mendidih. Telingaku terasa menghangat. Aku hanya bisa diam dan berusaha mengelak.

"Ngomong apa sih? Mantan-mantanmu tuh, cantik-cantik."

"Tapi bagiku, kau yang paling cantik, entah kenapa." Katamu

Dasar racun!

Sasuke, tahukah kau, betapa aku telah merasa nyaman dengan wangimu. Aku tak akan mengakui atau mau menyadari bahwa aku mau suka padamu. Tapi aku benar-benar suka. Aku suka kau di dekatku. Aku suka kau menatapku, aku suka caramu mengejekku, aku suka caramu tersenyum padaku. Berpusat pada semua wangi yang ada melekat di tubuhmu.

Kau, sukses membuatku terbiasa dengan baumu. Hingga saat kau tak ada, aku akan merasa kurang. Aku tak bisa mencium wangimu yang dalam jarak 1 meter lebih bisa kubaca, bila kau tak ada. Maka, adalah selalu.

Aku tak akan menamai rasaku ini dengan rasa cinta atau apapun. Hanya saja bisa kusebut, err, solidaritas. Ya kan? Itu juga bagus kok.

Kau mungkin akan tergelak mendengar ini semua. Tapi hari ini kau datang padaku, dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Kau membuat tulang dan nadiku terasa perih karena patah saat kau berucap,

"Aku baru jadian sama Rin-chan."

Aarrgh! Sasuke no Baka! Aku nyesel sempat simpati sama kamu!

***S.S***

Bersambung…

**Aneh? Buat yang bingung, itu nyeritain masa lalunya Hinata tentang Sasuke uyang diingat Hinata karena nyium bau yang khas dengan bau si Sasuke, tapi Hinata pas ngebayangin masa lalunya itu masih di bis. Hehehe**

**Oke, let's REVIEW… ^^ fui butuh saran kalian…**

**Saya sangat berharap ada review yang banyak untuk cerita ini.**

**Flame? Silahkan. Asal bertanggung jawab dan menggunakan bahasa manusia yang punya adab dan sopan santun. **

**Chippiee, REVIEW- REVIEW -REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2: Perfector

**Fui dah apdet nih, hehehe**

**Ini chapter keduanya, semoga kalian suka… ^^**

**Fui will present…**

**Warning: Sasuke OOC, Hinata little-OOC, typo-so sorry-, AU, tell about flashback, kalo nggak suka romance, nggak usah continue yah? Hehehe, tapi up to you sih, ^^**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Aiko Fusui (just call me 'fui') hehe**

**Genre: drama, romance**

**This is my story… enjoy ^^**

**The Philpsophy of You**

Chapter 2: Perfector

I thinking of you

The perfector with all the things

You rich, you handsome

You a nice voicer

Your body is good and full of fragrance

You tall and the captain of basket ball

And then, you playboy

But, you not in brain

Sorry dear. That's me

But, don't worry

I still like you…

Benar kawan. Kau benar-benar seseorang yang hampir sempurna. Tapi, tak sempurna. Pikirku malas jika harus mengorek-orek bagian dirimu yang ini. Tapi hatiku menggebu-gebu. Oh~padahal bis yang kutumpangi ini terlalu sesak penumpang. Membuatku malas berfikir selain bernafas.

Namun, kau seperti nasi. Dikunyah-kunyah pertama dan seterusnya terasa hambar. Tapi rasa manis yang lembut akan menyentuh lidah saat kunyahan terakhir. Lalu hilang tertelan kerongkonganku. Seperti itulah dirimu. Membosankan, menyebalkan. Tapi kau memberiku kenangan terakhir yang indah.

Keempat roda hitam luntur milik bis yang kutumpangi, berhenti. Menurunkan satu penumpang perempuan yang membawa dua keranjang belanjaan. Lalu bis melaju lagi, bergesekan dengan aspal. Seperti kaset diotakkuyang sedang bergesekan dengan kenanganmu.

Oh ya, aku ingat lagi tentangmu. Um, ya!

Sasuke Uchiha seorang kaya yang tampan. Oh, tak ada yang berani menyangkalnya. Ayahmu adalah ketua kesatuan khusus di kepolisian. Seorang mantan detektif handal yang mengantongi bermilyaran yen di tabungannya. Dan ibumu, adalah seorang musisi terkenal. Wanita yang dulunya mantan penyanyi di gedung opera dan teater. Karya-karyanya membumbungi dunia musik internasional.

Oke? Kau begitu kaya. Lalu, gen ketampanan itu, kau dapat dengan kedominasian dari ayahmu dengan gabungan kedua mata yang mirip ibumu. Sendu, memikat, namun tajam.

Kedua potensi itu kau kantongi. Lalu ada lagi. Suaramu, kau mewarisi bakat menyanyi dari ibumu. Dan ibumu pun tak segan mengajari teknik domisol dan nada berkelok di birama otakmu. Kau seorang pesuara indah. Tubuhmu, tinggi dan terbentuk. Ayahmu yang membuatmu begitu. Menjadi seorang pejantan yang tangguh.

Dengan semua anugerah itu, bukan sulit bagimu untuk menaklukkan hati seorang,ups..beribu gadis.

Aha! Kau seorang playboy! Playboy tengik yang tampan.

Bila kamu tahu, pertama aku melihatmu, ada tiga kesan yang aku dapatkan. Sombong, tengik, dan kesepian. Matamu yang bicara padaku. Di chapter sebelumnya, aku sudah mengulas kesombonganmu. Aku tak akan bicara ketengikanmu. Dan untuk kesepianmu, mungkin nanti.

Kemarin, baru saja kau bilang kalau Rin-chan menjadi pacarmu. Padahal belum genap seminggu kau baru putus dengan Shion-chan. Kau benar-benar jelmaan kelinci mata keranjang! Huh! Aku benci!

Tapi? Kenapa aku mau menyimpan rasa benci padamu? Kenapa aku mau mengurusi pacar-pacarmu yang tiap minggu selalu ganti? Argh! Kau alkohol rasa anggur merah!

Aku mungkin iri pada mereka,ups. Mungkin juga padamu. Diriku terlalu kolot untuk menjajah hidupku. Pikiranku hanya terbatas pada 'jadi pintar' dan tak berani mencoba hal-hal lain dari batas normalku. Sedangkan kau, bebas menjajah hidupmu. Mencicipi setiap hal yang berhasil membuatku bergidik ngeri. Pacaran, dan sake.

Sebenarnya sih, ada banyak yang sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi aku tak mau. Selain aku tidak menyukai mereka, aku juga takut memadati kepalaku tentang hal aneh itu. Lebih takut lagi pada perasaan yang gila bila ada dalam diriku.

Hal bodoh, hal aneh, hal...apa lagi ya? Ah! Pacaran!

Mengerikan. Benar-benar membuatku tak merasa aman. Tapi entah, bila aku melihat ataupun memergoki beberapa orang yang sedang pacaran, aku tak takut. Aku justru senang. Melihat mereka bahagia, dan tersenyum bersama.

Tapi aku pernah merasa benci.

Saat kedua mataku, tak sengaja melihatmu. Kamu dan Rin-chan. Waktu itu, aku dan Ino-chan yang menemaniku, bersikap biasa. Menggoda kalian malah. Tapi apakah kau tahu, pedih rasanya hati ini, men!

" Eh Hinata-chan, Ino-chan...hai..." sapa Rin-chan, tangan kirinya melingkari tangan kirimu. Tanpa risih dan malu, ia menelengkan kepalanya, bersandar dibahumu.

Aku tertawa, palsu. Menoleh pada Ino-chan lalu bilang, " Er, sepertinya kita ganggu nih, cabut yuk" aku pura-pura berlari kecil.

Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa paling bawah. Entah kenapa. Tapi, penyesalanku tidak berhenti disitu. Beberapa hari kemudian, Ino-chan bilang padaku.

"Hinata-chan, inget pas kita lagi nemuin Sasuke-kun dan Rin-chan pacaran nggak?" untuk menanggapinya, aku pun mengangguk lemah, " Tahu nggak, pas kamu pergi, Sasuke-kun ngliatin kamu terus. Tatapannya tuh antara senang campur sedih. Happy said sight gitu".

Kali ini aku menatap matamu dalam, " Trus? ". Kau menghela nafas, merasakan betapa aku benar-benar bodoh atas pertanda yang sudah ia tunjukan. " Sasuke-kun itu suka sama kamu! Dia kayaknya pacaran sama Rin-chan cuma pingin buat kamu cemburu deh."

Aku harus berterimakasih pada Ino-chan yang sudah membuat hatiku melambung tinggi ke epifat langit.

Dua hari setelah kejadiann itu, kisah cinta Sasuke dan Rin tamat tanpa ada alasan jelas.

Dan seminggu setelah itu, Rin-chan yang dengan kecantikan dan semua pesonanya, membuat episode drama cintanya yang baru. Obito cinta Rin. Begitu judulnya.

Lalu, hidup pun mengalir lagi, tak mungkin kan ada jam chronos atau jam pasir putar Hermionie yang bebas menghentikan waktu? Tapi, kalau aku punya, mungkin akan aku gunakan demi hal lain selain 'jadi pintar'. Hanya ingin...

mendengarkan nyanyianmu.

" _Andai saja, aku masih punya kesempatan kedua..._

_Pasti aku akan mencontekmu_

_Menulisnya, mencetaknya..._

_Tapi ku remidi!_

-Kesempatan Kedua, arr : Sasuke Uchiha-

Kau sukses membuatku tertawa saat itu. Melupakan sejenak bahwa tadinya aku terus mencerocosmu dengan kekhawatiran remidialmu. "Nggak apa-apa" katamu.

Satu sendi hidupku yang kini tak lagi tersentuh olehku adalah suaramu. Awalnya, aku bisa hidup tanpa sendi itu. Bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. 3 tahun aku hidup, aku tak butuh sendi itu.

Saat usiaku 14 tahun dan aku berada didalam kelas 9 yang sama denganmu di Nishio Gakuen High School, aku mengambil tambahan sendi itu. Bila epitel pipiku adalah banyak dan bisa ku ambil dengan kugigit, maka kau adalah epitel tenggorokan yang tidak mungkin bisa kuambil dengan gigitan. Diputus pun tidak mungkin, aku bisa mati karenanya!

Kau masuk ke Nishio gakuen dengan berbagai piagam nyanyian. Kau mengisi pensi akhir masa orientasi siswa dengan lagu yang sukses membuat semua siswi berteriak padamu. Lagu yang pernah menjadi favoritku dan rela ku contek liriknya ke dalam buku diary-ku. Dan setelah acara itu, esok harinya kau menjadi terkenal dan menjadi sseorang cowok yang mempunyai fans terbanyak ke-4, setelah senior Pain, senior Sasori, dan senior Itachi, yang belakangan kuketahui sebagai kakakmu.

The nice voicer.

Gelar yang kuberikan padamu dalam hati. Saat pertama mendengarmu bernyanyi -wktu itu kita tidak saling kenal-, aku merasa mendengar suara burung gereja dari altar surga. Aku tak melihatmu bernyanyi, tapi mendengarkanmu. Nada-nada yang kau suarakan diantara 2 pendengaranku.

"_You raise me up to walk on stormy sees…_"

Benar, saat itu kau membangkitkan semangatku.

Banyak yang bilang, kau itu jago main basket. Banyak kelompok pom-pom yang mendekati dirimu. Banyak yang bilang kau cowok terkeren di Nishio gakuen.

Tapi aku bilang, kau hanya seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Kau memang kapten basket Nishio Gakuen. Tak usah ku sangkal ketepatanmu untuk shot ke ring basket. Membawa bola dengan dribble yang stabil dan mengacau. Dengan kostum biru keperakan dengan segaris hitam dari lengan, kau menjelma sebagai elang ditengah lapangan basket.

Kau pernah berkata padaku, "Hinata-chan, kau bisa main basket nggak?" lalu aku menggeleng, "Nggak bisa". Lalu kau tertawa kecil. Menertawakan kepasrahanku dan juga ketidakbisaanku.

"Kenapa emang?" sungutku, menghentikan tawamu. Mata onyx-mu menjurusi kedua mataku. Lekat.

"Mau kuajari?". Aku terpana, terlalu berat untuk mengangguk, apalagi menggeleng. Kau tersenyum lagi saat aku mulai menundukkan kepalaku.

Lalu, 5 detik setelah itu, aku merasakan tepukan pelan pada ubun-ubunku. Sebuah kulit dengan jari-jari yang lebar, menelusup ke celah-celah rambut gelapku. "Diem berarti mau. Kutunggu sepulang sekolah di lapangan basket".

Aku tak sempat menengadahkan wajahku ketika kulitmu terasa menjauh dan pergi. Ini cobaan atau kenikmatan?

Dan 3 jam kemudian, tepat saat semua ruang telah sepi, kalian bisa saling membayangkan skema gambaran di lapangan basket yang luas dan terbuka. Dengan hanya 5 orang termasuk aku disana.

Bayangkan, atau mau kuceritakan sekalian?

Baiklah, setidaknya ada lebih dari 51% dari kalian yang ingin mendengarkan ceritaku lagi. Tapi kawan, aku bingung memulai dari mana?

Bagaimana kalu saat aku mendribble bola dan tak sengaja menabrak tiang ring? Oh, benar-benar memalukan. Saat itu, aku merasa harus selalu konsen pada bola yang pejal yang melompat-lompat seiring gerakan tanganku. Selain itu, aku tak memperhatikan. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa mendribble adalah hal penting dan dasar dalam bola basket.

Kau memberikan contoh, aku menirunya. Kepalaku terus menunduk dan tak melihat ke depan dan...

BUAG !

Terjadilah.

Dan yang kuingat selanjutnya hanyalah kedua tanganmu yang menangkapku dari belakang. Kenangan memalukan berbalut ironi yang kusuka. Akan selalu kuingat, kawan.

Aku punya banyal benda yang bisa mengingatkanku padamu. Aku punya banyak lagu yang dapat membawaku pada dirimu. Dan aku punya sejuta hal yang akan slalu aku suka darimu.

Penggaris lusuh yang tak lagi jelas angka indeks-nya, itupun ada dirimu. Aku tidak tahu sebanyak apa kau menempel dalam hidupku. Aku bahkan bisa mengingatmu saat mendengar lagu yang pernah kau nyanyikan. Hey, entah kenapa, otakku bisa menampung dirimu sebanyak ini.

Sasuke Uchiha, uh! Membaca dan menulis namamu saja membuat hatiku tertekan. Yap! Apa kau punya sihir? Atau kau mempunyai suruhan ghaib atau semacanya yang mengikutiku? Aku harap tidak. Aku lebih suka kau mengutukku menjadi topimu daripada hal tadi.

Topimu, menempel dikepalamu dan menaungimu. Aku suka. Nah, Sekarang sepertinya otakku sudah tak waras lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai semua hal di dirimu yang seharusnya kubenci?

Kau benar-benar burung hantu!

Datang dengan kepakan sayap lembut tanpa suara. Menukik dengan cepat dan menyambar jantungku.

" Sasuke, pensilku mana?" kataku suatu hari.

"Nih," katamu, tak mau menoleh. Melirik padaku saja tidak. Sekarang giliran aku yang mendekatimu, melakukan hal yang biasanya kau lakukan padaku.

"Kenapa? Marah sama aku?"

"..." diam

"Hei, Sasuke!"

"Hah apa? Kau jadian sama Kiba kan? Ngaku aja deh!" belum sempat aku menjawab, kau mencengkram pundakku. Sakit.

Mendengar itu, aku hanya melongo. Aduh, gosip darimana tuh? " Dari Hikari" kau berkata seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

Hikari? "Hahahaha, Hikari? Kau percaya pada si mulut besar itu? Hahaha, dasar sasuke bodoh."

Aku mulai menjelaskan padamu, tentang semua gosip dan hal bodoh yang kau dengar tadi. Aku terus berbicara, kau terus memotongnya. Hinga akhirnya kau mengeluarkan, "Oh..." dengan lega. Aku juga lega kawan.

Kau tahu kan? Bahkan kau terlalu mengetahuinya. Aku tak akan menginjak pacaran, de-el-el. Terlalu mengerikan bagiku. Hinata Hyuuga ini, masih ingin merajai hatiku dengan hatiku sendiri.

Kau less perfector. Tapi, bukan perfector.

Rangsangan alam dan sosial yang menyentuhku dan menyentuhmu, menciptakan bahwa tiada yang benar-benar indah di dunia ini. Kau indah, tapi tak sempurna. Kau seorang yang popular yang tak terkenal tentang akademik pelajaran. Tapi, aku memahaminya, paham tentang keakademikan yang tak kau mengerti. Sedangkan dalam sisi lain diriku, aku tak punya keahlian yang kau punya.

Bisakah kau berfikir, kita harus saling melengkapi?

Ugh, mungkin hanya aku yang berfikir begitu. Sasuke Uchiha cs Hinata Hyuuga. Nama couple-nya? SasuHina! Terdengar bagus kan?

Hh, tapi, itu mungkin hanya anganku yang tak bisa mudah tercapai. Karena entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini, saat waktu kita di kelas sembilan hampir habis oleh Ujian akhir Nasional, kau menjauh dariku.

_ The Philosophy of You _

T. B. C

**Hueh, bagaimana kelajutan kisah mereka? Tunggu apdetan selanjutnya, hehehe –kabur-**

**Ahoy, jangan lupa review yah, review kalian fui tunggu dengan hati berdebar-chielah...- hehehe**

**Kalo flame, boleh kok, asal memakai etika yah? Kan hidup untuk berbuat baik, biar dapet pahala yang banyak, hehehe, but, still up to you lah. ^^**

**REVIEW, don't miss it. **


	3. Chapter 3: Loss Opportunity

** Ini chappie terakhir dari fic fui yang ini. **

** Fui will present…**

** Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

** Author: Aiko Fusui (just call me fui, oke)**

** Warning: Sasuke rada mirip sama Naruto, Hinata little-OOC, romance, ada typo… mungkin. ^^ chap terakhir ini endingnya… baca sendiri deh. Hehehe**

** Genre: Romance drama**

** This is my story… enjoy **

**The Philoshopy of You**

Chapter 3: Loss Opportunity

" I belive, I can fly…"

Kau bernyanyi lagi penuh penghayatan. Di depanku, di depan kami. Seharusnya aku tersenyum bisa mendengarmu bernyanyi. Tapi tali pengerat jantungku menekan lebih kuat.

Aku mulai berfikir, jika kau bisa terbang, benarkah kamu akan meninggalkanku? Jika kau bisa terbang, benarkah kau pergi ke sayap paling indah didunia, tanpa mengajakku pergi?

Kawan, aku tak mau. Maka dari itu, jangan terbang. Jangan berharap bisa punya sayap seperti burung. Aku masih ingin berjalan denganmu. Berjalan dengan kedua kakiku dan bukan melayangkannya diudara.

_When you so close _

_I don't care_

_When you take noise _

_I not look at you_

_But, if you not in here_

_I'm restless_

_When you will go on,_

_I hope, I not on there_

Rumus dunia itu adaalah jika kedua senyawa bertemu, maka pasti medan atom dilain hari akan memisahkannya. Semuanya tak bisa selalu bersama. Termasuk kau dan aku.

Sadar bahwa sebentar lagi kita harus melawan UN, aku tak merasakanmu lagi. Aku tak bisa melihat matamu memandangku lebih lama. Aku tak dapat sentuhan kerasmu dipergelangan tanganku lagi. Dan aku, malah merasakan, kau putus asa.

"Mungkin dia pengen terbiasa jauh darimu Hinata-chan. Kan mamanya mau ngirim dia ke Tokyo. Jauh dari kita, jauh dari kamu" Sakura berkata. Menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan hangat.

"Eh, trus kenapa kamu ngliatin aku kayak gitu?" tanyaku dengan banyak ketakutan bila cewek lembut itu tahu hatiku yang sebenarnya.

Mata hijaunya usil meredup, bibirnya membentuk-bentuk sebuah kalimat, "Aku tahu kau suka padanya, Hinata-chan" dengan menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang berada diambang pintu secara dramatis.

Dan secara dramatis pula, aku berteriak " NGGAAAK!" dengan semburat merah yang kusamarkan dengan muka marah. Malah semakin jelas. Dan Sakura-chan tertawa, tanpa mempedulikan aku yang sekuat tenaga menjelaskan bahwa aku 'tidak suka' pada Sasuke. Padamu!

Tokyo ya, hm. Kota impianku juga. Kau akan menghabiskan berapa lama disana? Apa kau akan sering mengunjungi Okayama?. Walaupun aku tahu, jarak Tokyo-Okayama bukan jarak yang dekat. Lalu, bisakah kau terus mengunjungi aku diOkayama nantinya? Atau setidaknya, mengingat tentang diriku saat kau di Tokyo.

Aku tertunduk. Sel-sel otakku rasanya ingin berhenti bekerja. Mengundurkan diri lalu menyuruhku untuk mencari sel pekerja lainnya. Hanya karena terlalu lelah memuat berbagai hal tentang dirimu.

Dalam diriku kini, agaknya sedang ada pertarungan moral dan pendirian. Kedua sisi itu seakan mengepres diriku seperti kertas warna yang siap digunting-gunting. Andai aku seperti komputer. Yang tak punya hati untuk dilanda pilihan seperti ini.

Hari ini, aku masuk sekolah, mengikuti pelajaran, dengan bimbang, tanpa nyawaku yang sebenarnnya. Fuuhh...

Satu bulan sebelum UN, kita bicara tentang masa depan. Aku berkata, "Mungkin aku akan masuk SMA di Okayama saja". Ino-chan menyahut, "Aku ada di Gifu, sepertinya".

Shino yang ada disampingmu bahwa dia akan pergi ke Osaka. Ah, semuanya kenapa berpencar?

"Aku masih pengen disini, Okayama. Tapi yah, mamaku maunya aku ke Tokyo" dengan menggaruk hidung dengan satu jari, kau berkata. Datar dan terlihat putus asa.

Kami bertiga mendengarkan. "Padahal, otakku nggak pinter, biasa aja malah. Apalagi eksak, hh. Aku bingung, kalo disana, ntar yang nyontenkin aku siapa ya?"

Matamu menerawang keatas. Sesekali melirikku tanpa alasan. "Kan cewek baik hatinya nggak disana" lirihmu, memejamkan mata.

"Maksudmu, Sasuke?" Shino bertanya. Kau memandangnya dan tersenyum. " Yang biasanya berbaik hati nyontekin aku tiap hari kan nggak ada di Tokyo" kau menjawab Shino.

Dengan jawaban itu, jelas sudah siapa cewek baik hati itu.

"Hinata-chan maksudmu?" tanya Ino memperjelas maksudmu. Sedangkan beberapa detik sebelum kau mengangguk, kau telah berdehem, "Hn".

Kepalaku menunduk. Sari pati dari kata-katamu tadi telah terserap. Siap berfotosintesis dan mengasilkan energi dalam diriku. Saat itu, terasa ada ledakan kembang api diatas kepalaku. Jantungku terasa berkoar-koar ingin menuju lambung. Hanya karena kata-katamu, Tuan Uchiha.

Semakin lama kita mengenal, semakin dekat pula UN menghampiri kita. Dan semakin jauh juga punggungmu dari kedua mataku. Kau terlalu cepat dari sini dan aku tak bisa mengejarmu. Tak bisa lagi berlari beriringan denganmu.

Kita mendekati bulan peperangan akhir di Nishio ini. Setiap hari selalu ada tambahan pelajaran. Sabtu menjadi hari sibuk untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir tahun. Semua klub disekolah yang terdaftar dalam ekstrakulikuler menjadi sangat sibuk juga. Mempersiapkan performance untuk kelulusan kita nanti.

Aku harap. Kita lulus semuanya.

Kau yang menjauhiku akan kuartikan sebagai caramu belajar. Kau pasti butuh waktu lebih untuk mengulang semua pelajaran. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk terus berada didekatku. Aku akan bersabar dan percaya, suatu saat kau pasti kembali lagi, menjadi Tuan Uchiha-ku yang kupahami sendiri.

Mungkin kesempatan ini harus kutahan. Meredupkan elektron yang terus bergetar dalam diriku. Untuk tetap konsentrasi pada ujian yang menjadi musuh kita.

Waktu hiberanasi cinta, dimulai.

Hening sih. Nggak ada hiasan warna-warni lagi. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama bersamamu. Bangku kita berputar. Kau tak lagi ada didepanku. Aku tak lagi ada di belakanmu. Yang tetap hanyalah aksimu mencontekku. Tak hilang waktu kita saling menjauh.

Saat saat menyebalkan yang selalu aku butuhkan.

Sasuke, kalau aku bisa lebih berani bertindak, kalu aku tak terlau gengsi mengakui hatiku, kalau aku bisa lebih toleran menerima hatiku, bahwa aku...er, ah! Aku tak bisa ngomonginnya!

Yang pasti, aku suka-suka-suka dan sangat suka padamu. Mau ketawa? Jangan! Aku sudah terlau malu mengakuinya. Jangan ketawa atau meledekku, atau aku akan mati ditempat karena sensor malu yang berada dirating tertinggi dalam tubuhku. Hampir meledak.

Seperti ini, aku adalah seekor kelinci belang cokelat dan putih. Pada suatu hari, kelinci itu berjalan-jalan mencari makan. Yang dipikirkannya hanya rumput-rumput segar. Lalu seekor rakun menemuinya, menawarkan wortel dan kangkung yang begitu lezat. Walaupun si kelinci telah berusaha melupakan itu, tetap saja dia ingin mencicipi wortel plus kangkung tersebut.

Dan beginilah, si kelinci memakan wortel dan kangkung pemberian si rakun. Gawatnya, dia katagihan. Oh my God...Kau benar-benar mengiming-imingiku dengan hal cinta yang kini aku pijak.

Ini hal baru yang aneh. Tapi anehnya juga, aku merasa aneh. Karena aneh itu berubah menjadi rasa nagih yang tak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Aneh kan?

Semakin mendekati ujian, hubungan kita benar-benar merenggang. Aku jarang menemukan rasa lapar akibat bau parfummu. Aku jarang menemukan kejahilan dan godaanmu padaku. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Yeah, bagiku ini nggak fair sama sekali.

Masa' pas dulu kamu masih ada dekat denganku, aku nggak merasakan apapun selain kebahagiaan karena teman. Lalu sekarang? Jangan tanya! Jantungku terasa ingin copot berkat sentuhan lembutmu. Mataku terasa berair jika aku tak bisa menggapai wangimu lagi. Kenapa kini, saat jauh, aku baru tahu kalau aku me-nyu-kai-mu? Sasuke sialan!

Jika suatu saat aku harus mendiskripsikan orang yang kusuka, aku pasti memakai namamu sebagai judul karangannya. Bolehkan?

Sekarang, aku hampir tidak punya kesempatan untuk menerima rangsangan aksimu. Aku ingin memberikan reaksi yang sama padamu. Kakek buyut Newton pasti sangat bangga rumus tiga-nya aku gunakan.

Kau dulu memberikan cinta dan perhatian padaku. Tapi, aku tak menggubrisnya. Jadi, sekarang biarkan aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memberimu getar yang sama juga. Gelombang dibalas gelombang. Rambatan dibalas dengan rambatan pula. Dan cinta, juga seharusnya dibalas dengan cinta juga.

Waktu dikelas sembilan semakin sempit. Dan sudah terbayang olehku bagaimana nantinya kau di Tokyo. Bagaimana nantinya aku akan terus merindukan Baumu di Okayama sendiri. Aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan, playboy macam kau ini, pasti akan jauh bisa mendapatkan beribu gadis cantik yang mempesona nantinya. Dan aku? Akan tersingkir dari hatimu hingga ke tepi. Hanya akan mengisi hatimu sebagai seorang cewek cerdas tanpa tenaga yang lebih untuk berolahraga.

Sebegitukah nantinya?

Aku sadar, aku masih punya sedikit kesempatan disini. Aku bisa saja bilang, "Sasuke, aku suka kamu" padamu. Tapi kau tahu kan kalau gengsiku terlalu tinggi?

Hingga akhirnya acara perpisahan sekolah pun diadakan, dengan kelulusan 100%, aku masih tak bisa menggunakan otakku untuk bergerak sesuai hatiku.

Mari kita kembali ke beberapa minggu lalu. Saat itu adalah bulan April. Hujan turun dengan menyisakan partikel garam kecil yang terasa asin. Kita semua tidak bisa pulang. Terjebak didalam kelas yang ramai oleh celoteh. Semuanya, terkungkung didalam satu ruangan –yang sengaja dimatikan lampunya- gelap. Dengan ricuh. Tanpa peduli ujian dan hujan yang tak mau berhenti.

Aku duduk di bangkuku sendiri. Memainkan notebook kecilku dengan sendirinya juga. Lalu, beberapa teman menghampiriku. Memintaku memutar beberapa film pendek yang lucu. Aku menyetujuinya.

Ditengah semua itu, kau memanggilku, "Hinata, sini deh". Aneh itu muncul lagi. Aku menurut. Mendekatimu yang berada diteras kelas. Satu tanganmu menengadah hujan. Diam dan hanya memandang air hujan yang terlihat vertikal tipis.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Tak menjawab, kau malah menarikku mendekat. Dan, tanganmu yang penuh air bergerak.

PYUR!

"Sasuke !"

Detik berikutnya, kita bertarung ditepi hujan. Membiarkan dan tak membiarkan hujan menyentuh kita.

Kecipak, kecipak, kecipak.

"Sasuke! Kau membuatku basah!

"Hehehe, bodo amat. Ahahaha..."

Lalu beberapa teman kita, ikut dalam pertarungan kecil itu. Kau tahu? Ditengah itu, aku berharap bisa memainkan hujan bersamamu, lagi dan lagi.

Kedua mataku berkilat basah terkena hujan. Satu gerakan kecil sebelum kau mengedipkan matamu padaku. Kedipan yang hari itu entah kenapa membuatku merasa demam hati. Baru saat itu, saat kau tersenyum lepas tanpa beban dengan mata yang tertuju lurus padaku. Baru saat itu, aku tahu alasan kenapa kau begitu kusukai.

Kedipan itu, sama seperti saat ini. Saat acara perpisahan yang identik dengan suasana penuh kecengengan dan melodrama. Kau yang jauh dari tempat dudukku, lewat. Mengedipkan satu matamu sebelum akhirnya naik kepanggung. Bernyanyi.

Padahal pas kau benyanyi, aku tak berniat memperhatikanmu. Tapi yang kurasakan berbeda. Aku dan mataku mengikuti hati yang sedang tertumbuk ini. Melihat dan menyimakmu. Tersenyum bersama setiap bait lagumu. Bergumam bersama syair lagu yang kuhapal. Dan menatap matamu sekilas yang menatapku.

Kita bertemu oleh tangan Tuhan. Kita juga mungkin akan terpisah oleh tangan-Nya lagi. Tapi kali ini, kita harus berpisah oleh pemisah waktu dan tempat. Sekat tipis yang menghablurkan pandangan kita.

Masih ada beberapa jam lagi, kesempatan itu disediakan. Kau turun dengan gaya sok kerenmu. Duduk dikursi kosong dikekat Ino-chan yang ada didekatku.

"Grogi aku. Hah, " katamu, menyenderkan punggungmu ke sandaran kusi. Aku dan Ino-chan tersenyum melihatmu bicara jujur. Langka men!

"Foto yuk, buat kenang-kenangan " gagasmu. Membuatku berjengit. Membuat Ino-chan mengangguk senang.

"Kan udah ada ntar dibuku memori" sanggahku. Kau tak mau, " Nggak berwarna, nggak asyik". Aku masih punya hal. "Di fesbuk?". dan kau masih membantah, "Kelamaan, aku pengen foto bareng kalian pake samir kelulusan ini". Katamu, memegang samir selempang yang menggantung dilehermu.

Alasanmu membuatku terkesan, tak bisa ngomong, Ino-chan menarikku keluar, mengikuti langkahmu. Ditaman dekat kantor guru, kita bergaya. Pose sesuka kita. Dan cekrek-cekrek tanpa puas sebelum ada banyak foto kita yang mengisi kameramu.

Tangan Tuhan bermain lagi, Ino-chan dipanggil ayahnya. Tinggalah kita berdua disana. Seharusnya, aku menggunakan kesempatan itu. Mengatakan kalau aku suka-suka-suka padamu. Seharusnya.

"Sasuke" dengan canggung, aku memanggilmu, "Hm?" setelah kau menjawab dengan 'hm' itu, aku bingung harus berkata apa. Oke, tenang. Keep calm...

" Sas, eng a-aku suka…."

" He? Suka apa?" kau tak sabar, mencengkeram kedua bahuku dan mengguncangnya pelan. Membuatku semakin merah.

" Er, aku suka…er, aku suka kamu..., jadi sahabatku selamanya!"

Dasar Bodoh!

Tampangmu mengalami 3 perubahan secara cepat. Tahap pertama, kau tidak sabar dengan kalimatku yang lelet. Tahap kedua, sebelum aku menambah 'jadi sahabatku selamanya' kau membelalak gembira. Dan tahap terakhir setelah kalimatku selesai, kau melongo dengan sepercik kecewa dimatamu.

" Oh... ya baguslah" tanggapanmu. "Kamu?" tanyaku balik.

Kau melepas cengkeramanmu, lalu mulai berorasi singkat.

"Aku juga suka. Sangat suka jadi sahabatmu. Aku juga sangat amat suka sekali kau jadi sahabatku selamanya, Hinata".

Ada terselip rasa kecewa juga. Perih. Seperti saat kalian sengaja menuangkan amoniak ke tanganmu sendiri. Hay hay hay hayah. Sudahlah, aku sadar, aku yang salah. Nggak bisa Jujur pada dirimu dan diriku sendiri. Sudahlah pula, yang penting kita saling memiliki, ya kan? Walau hanya sebatas sahabat.

Bodohnya aku dan salahnya aku. Tidak bisa membuang rasa sukaku walaupun kita tak lagi dalam satu ruangan. Rasa suka yang kini membuatku tersiksa. Rasa suka yang terus menempel seperti magnet alami dalam kepalaku. Rasanya cenat-cenut.

Sekarang, aku berjalan kaki. Turun dari bis yang membawaku sampai kedepan jalan di Nishio Gakuen. Seragam SMA-ku masih melekat. Lunglai dan pasrah pada keringat dan embun tubuhku.

Kesempatan itu hilang sudah. Semenjak sudah satu semester berlalu. Sasuke Uchiha, aku mau kau memberi kesempatan lagi. Kemarilah dan peluk aku.

Angin bergerak, meniup tubuhku yang terus melawan arahnya. Aku berhenti. Tepat di depan gerbang Nishio Gakuen. Aku menggenggam tanganku sendiri, menunduk dan terpejam. Mengucapkan satu permohonan yang salah waktu.

"Kami-sama, bawakan Sasuke Uchiha untukku. Dalam keadaan hidup dan dalam kehairannya yang aku suka".

Detik hening, aku bergumam lagi.

"Sasuke Uchiha, jika kau benar datang padaku nanti, bawakan aku rasa sukamu. Yang besar melebihi dulu".

Hening, sesudahnya, karena aku mulai beranjak pergi.

**-END-**

**Say thanks to:**

**Alodia, eh? Ajari nulis? Kamu pasti bias. ^^**

**mamizu mei, iya**

**hizuka, ada hyou, terima kasih…**

**buat hana 'reira' dan lollitha-chan, salam kenal juga ^^, **

**orari hinaru (sasu blum mti kan hinata ngebyangin masa lalunya, hehe),**

**n dan semutbeenhere, iya, emang aku buat mirip ^^**

**yhatikze-kun, huahahaha**

**kumiko, ehehehe, ini endingnya**

**yuuaja, terim kasih…**

**yamanakaemo, terima kasih…**

**ah, uchihyuu nagisa saya sudah apdet kk *puppy eyes no jutsu***

**Ah,****Luthfi-****chan... thanks.**** Nawaki, makasih ^^, buat shyoul lavaen**

**Dan buat reader and reviewer yang lainnya… thank you so much**

**Terimakasih sangat pada kalian semua, terima kasih atas waktu kalian, ksediaan kalian mampir ke fic saya, membaca dan mereview-nya. Terimakasih. ^^**

**Maaf kalo endingnya gantung. Tapi insyaallah ntar kalo review-nya tmbah banyak, fui buat sequel deh. ^^**

**That's all, once again, arigato gozaimashita...**

**Fui-rehat dulu, hehehe-**


End file.
